ffnarutostory Aijou
by Ej BlaKit
Summary: Fire, water, two opposite elements. Young girl Aijou struggles to keep her Master Orochimarus faith and realise that she may have more friends than she originally thought May contain violence, sexual references and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Another dreary day.  
Another day of a dreary life.  
She sighed as rain pounded against the window, a steady and constant thunder that boomed in her ears as she rested her head against the window pane.  
Was it but three weeks ago when she had been able to move freely through the streets of the peaceful village? When nobody had suspected her of anything?  
How quickly things changed.  
The cold look of the sand boy.  
The disagreeable stare of the black haired Uchiha kid.  
A jealous glance from the cherry blossom.  
A playful yip from a puppy.  
A sunny sky.  
Another sigh escaped her lips as her breathed misted over the icy glass. Stuck in the past it took her a few seconds to realise the urgent pounding in her ears actually emanated from the locked door.  
Rising wearily, she went to answer it, a loose robe covering her bandaged body. It wasn't her fault. How could she control it? No one could help her. No one.  
"Hi!" She stared uncomprehendingly at the ninja before her.  
"You're free to go."  
"Go?"  
"Yes. You can leave now." Was this a test? Should she really step out of this room? Or would the ninja appear out of no where like pests and lock her back in.  
She remembered every little thing she did to be imprisoned in here … in her own house.  
She could feel his gaze run down her body.  
The black tank top felt insufficient, though the bandages underneath stopped above her stomach, and just under her armpits.  
The thigh length skirt, slit up both sides would have been inadequate, except for the bandages again, starting at her hips and acting as three quarter pants, clinging tightly to her muscles, hiding blood stains on her legs she would have hated to have been found. The pile of broken glass hidden cleverly from sight from the front door where she stood. She slipped on her sandals cautiously, her eyes on him as she did so, still not trusting him completely.  
She slid past him cautiously, would she be able to leave freely? Or would he chase her? Catch her? Beat her?  
A Bounty Hunter had caught her last time. He'd been unforgiving, he'd broken her spirit, broken something that should have remained intact. In fact … she let the thought drift off as she took two steps forward uncertainly.  
No movement from him …  
She was gone.

She sat silently out the front of the deserted house. No candle light. Nothing.  
No rain now, just mist. A thick mist which curled lovingly about her, hiding her from prying eyes.  
"Sasuke … " She murmured softly, eyes trained on the door. "Sasuke." She murmured a little bit louder.  
She could remember, remember the biting words she'd said. What she'd made him do. It didn't shame her in the least. He was weak.  
She sunk into reverie, her thoughts and memories washing over her as she sank, still concealed in her mist, to the floor.

The door slid open, mist curling like thick tendrils to envelope him like everything else. He could sense the people on the street. Hear the water trickling off the eaves. What had disturbed him then? Turned him away from his room? His thinking and training?  
He could not be disturbed. He _had_ to think about this, about everything.  
The mist was annoying, and so thick. Was it the rain that was causing the mist? Was that what had disturbed him?  
He let it go and shut the door, only to be faced with a girl, not a year younger than him surely.  
"Hello, no, don't." She gripped his hands tightly between hers. "Don't give me fire." She shook her head vehemently. "I, I need to speak with you, please." She let go of his hands, allowing her own to fall by her sides limply.  
"About what?"  
"Why do you hide?" No reply. She could tell that he was thinking though. Whether to fight her, get her out of his house, or listen to what she had to say. "You are unkind to your friends. I have watched. I look for Evil in all. You claim to be Evil, to have an evil heart. You're not. You're just a little lost boy, who's too scared to accept the help you're friends offer you." She leant towards him, face inches away from his. "At least you have friends to offer you help, help and assistance! You may be an orphan, but remember this next time you go and have a vengeful cry. Your family acknowledged that you existed. I never had one. No one knows I exist. You didn't even know I existed until now, did you." The anger coming from her startled him slightly, and her words cut deeper then he thought they would.  
He narrowed his eyes as he focused on her. Was she the reason behind the mist that now began filling the room, clinging to his skin uncomfortably?  
Why was she here? Why did his neck pain him so suddenly? He struggled to remain straight faced, but a soft laugh escaped her lips.  
"You can feel it, can't you? Can feel his mark?" He drew back from her, stepping away to look at her more fully, unable to help but show his surprise. Another soft laugh. "It's alright, who would I tell?" She pulled down her shirt, not completely, but just enough to show curse mark on the top of her left breast. "Apart from him. But he'll wait. He can be very patient."  
Sasuke lifted his eyes from her mark.  
"Shouldn't it be on your neck?"  
"Yes, it should." She sighed heavily, the mist shifting slightly before becoming denser. "But I'm an anomaly. Why else would he have marked me in such a way? I'm useful to him, and he is my Master. I have no other, my loyalty is to him, and him alone. I thought you would be able to take a part in that, that I could give you loyalty, but I don't find you worthy." She stepped closer to him, filling the gap. Her dark eyes kept shifting to grey then back again. Dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, just clearing the base of her neck in length.  
There was something about her, not quite right, the way she moved. She was a predator by nature, that he could tell, but she preyed on men, on their wants and needs. He wanted to be alone. He knew she'd leave him alone.  
"Are you worthy for anything?" She asked softly, tears shimmering in those shifting eyes, so alluring, so dark. The single candle to the right of them shed a soft light and he couldn't help but swallow uncomfortably.  
"I have no friends." Was all he could say in return to her actions and speech.  
She glanced down meekly, before looking up at him through her fringe.  
"You do have friends." She murmured quietly. "And they love you very much." She looked up at him properly now, faces not even an inch apart.  
She looked so innocent. So untouched.  
He turned his face away in disgust. She didn't move away though. She gripped his hands tightly like she had done early.  
"Fire." She whispered. He looked at her slowly, deliberately. He closed the distance between their faces, yet not completely.  
"I don't like you, and you don't like me." He murmured.  
"Then this shouldn't bother you should it." She whispered in response as he pressed his lips against hers.  
He'd done it. He had no idea why. He just had. He felt the smile curve her lips before she pulled away, a malicious light in her eyes.  
"It doesn't bother me."  
"That's because you do it so often." She smiled sweetly at him, her hand on the door frame as she slid it open, the world an eerie mass of shifting water vapour.  
"So don't feel blessed. Orochimaru want's you. Really wants you. Go to him, and don't die." She closed the door behind her, never to speak to him afterwards.

… But now he was gone. He had left.

She tilted her head to the side. He'd implied her a slut. Was she? She didn't sell herself like some. She merely did what she had to so she could survive, but he'd never given her fire. She'd needed it at that moment. But he hadn't given her any. Why?  
Because he'd thought her harmless.  
So harmless she caused him to kiss her. Yes, she made him without touching him. A small knack she had, like controlling the mist.  
A thought she could drive into another's head, an impulse to them they have to fulfil. And it worked every time.  
Except on her Master.  
He had laughed. He had laughed and the he had drawn her to him, biting her. She had collapsed.  
She had found bliss.


	2. ffnarutostorychpt2

** Chapt 2 **

She sat cocooned in blankets.  
"He let me out. The man let me out. He came and knocked on my door, he said I could go." She looked up at the Ninja before her. The Hokage stood behind him. The woman looked anxious.  
"Why were you at Uchiha Sasukes house?"  
"Too ponder."  
"Where is he?" A smile marred her pretty face.  
"Where is he?" She mimicked, "Why, he's with Master Orochimaru of course." She said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Where is Orochimaru?"  
"He could be many places." Was the distant reply accompanied with a negligent shrug of her slim shoulders.\  
"You will be locked away from your mist." The woman Hokage warned her. This caused a laugh to come from the prisoner.  
"And put me in fire? You know the consequences would be much more severe than me merely hiding myself." There was no reply, but all knew this to be true.  
"We'll let you out if you help us." Was the reply after a long pause. This caught the girl's attention.  
"You mean, _free_, free? As in, I can leave this room? This village?"  
"You will not be permitted to leave this village lawfully. Any act of treason or act of felony will be punished."  
"Obviously." She responded, leaning forward eagerly. "What would I have to do?"  
"Find the Nin that let you go." She sat back in disappointment.  
"But I can't do that." Tsunade sama crossed her arms in annoyance.  
"Why not?" She demanded angrily, she'd probably figured it would be easier to make her comply with the thought of freedom.  
"Because he's not here anymore."  
"And how do you know this girl?"  
"He left. But he'll probably be back before you know it. So there really is no point in letting me go I suppose." She sat back, slightly annoyed at them wasting her time.  
"If he comes back he'll possibly come straight to you again."  
"You're willing to take that chance? He could give me fire." Why was the girl giving so many reasons against her being able to leave her room?  
"Aijou, I am giving you a chance to roam the village, why do you turn down the offer?"  
"I'm safer in here." The girl replied indifferently. "Anyway, I doubt you really want me roaming your precious peaceful village." She rose from her blankets and moved towards the window, which was fogged up and misted over. Thick swirls of white filled the town.  
"I will let you leave this room then. I have no doubt your honour will aid me if it will not aid you." With that Hokage Tsunade and the three Nin with her left the room, leaving the door open behind them.  
Were they serious? Could she actually leave?

She sat for three hours staring at the open door, wondering when they would come and close it. Wondering if the Ninja from the sound village would come in and pay her another visit.  
Oh, how she wanted fire, but she despised it. She was a monster with it. An uncontrollable monster.  
"Aijou, you're free to roam the city." She mimicked Tsunade sama. "Ha. The first candle I see I'll probably steal its fire, and then Konoha no more. A burnt little leaf." She rose finally, mist seeping through the open door, to encase her in a protective bubble.  
With her makeshift and fairly useless shield she left her room legally.

The gate stood open. The sun managed to peak through the thick clouds, causing the gravel to sparkle.  
She stood, toes on the very boundary, staring out. Her Master was out there somewhere. Waiting. Waiting for her to come back, to play coy, to tease his servants. To kill for him. He was waiting. And he had Uchiha. Sasuke.  
Her blood boiled at the thought of him. Of her Master paying attention to him, teaching him. The boys skin should be for her alone. To mar as she pleased.  
She wanted it so desperately, to show him the true meaning of suffering.  
Her mist converged, shattering through her thoughts. The water droplets shimmered and shifted before magnifying a distant figure. A figure that made her gasp. Somewhat desirously, for he was evil, somewhat disappointedly. He was here for a mission. She already knew what it was. She wasn't stupid. She knew he'd recently left after saving Kyuubis boy Naruto. And now he was back again.  
The mist curled back around her lazily and she drew back, away from the gate, away from him.  
She turned slightly, a sudden flare of heat catching her off guard as she caught it, twirled it, and held it like a staff, which it was now formed as.  
Her eyes flickered about her surroundings, the fire in her hands cutting through the mist like a knife. Already reason was slipping from her mind. Just the smell of it, the heat.  
Her head flopped backwards, eyes closed as she began twirling the staff of flames about her body. The mist swirled about it in a sudden fury as the two elements fought, neither conquering the other.  
"Hush." The heavy voice of the Ninja drew her eyes open, her head snapping up, eyes searching around her furiously. Where was he? He had almost ruined everything!  
She couldn't see him. She couldn't feel him. The power of fire drowned out everything else, let fly too all inhibitions.  
If she had been able to think in the slightest she would have quenched the fire immediately. But she hadn't had the time; instead she was standing in a cloud of mist, twirling a flaming baton, looking for a Ninja who had obviously fled the scene.  
"Aijou." Her name sounded alien to her. So did the voice. The feel of arms around her frightened her.  
The staff in her hands lost shape, growing larger, as if to encase her protectively, only it didn't have the chance as something connected with the back of her head.  
She staggered forwards slightly, breaking through the person's loose grip. She attempted to turn around, but her balance was off, sending her crashing to the ground. Her fire was gone, her mist dissipating in her confusion. Her eyes blurred, glazing over as she slowly slipped into an unconscious state.

Her last glimpse was of red. She saw red and black.

She was out cold.


	3. ffnarutostorychpt3

**Chapt 3**

"What have you done to me?" She demanded immediately, sitting up, the white sheets falling to reveal a loose shirt covering her chest. "Why am I here? How could you do that?" She recognised that she was in a hospital room. She just couldn't remember how she'd gotten here.  
"Have you not caused enough trouble?" A soft voice murmured from behind a screen, hidden from her sight. The Hokage sat by her bed, watching her intently. "Do you honestly think that everything would be alright?"  
"I remember fire … and … " She turned to face Tsunade accusingly. "You let me go. You left the door open! You made me leave my safety!"  
"You have wounds on your inner thighs. Explain them."  
"I shall do no such thing."  
"You're foolish. Too hasty. Do as she asked, some thing's may be righted. Suspicion on your being may be lifted slightly." The voice cajoled her. Soft, threatening. Ever so familiar.  
Aijou turned her face away, dark locks cascading down across her face, hiding her eyes. Hiding the sudden tears that threatened to spill. They wouldn't understand. Nobody ever understood.  
"How long have you had the curse mark?"  
She wouldn't answer that either.  
Tsunade sighed.  
"You are a difficult girl. Why will you not answer two simple questions?"  
"Because the answers may be to complicated." She responded testily. "Go away, I have to dress."  
"Your bandages are gone. You are no longer permitted to wear them. The self inflicted wounds on your body were to great a number. You shall be permitted to wear loose fitted clothing only."  
"And a scant amount I could imagine to reveal more skin so as to show whether I continue or not? Your predictability is amusing." She turned her face and looked out the window. "Now leave me alone. I want to dress." She repeated grumpily.  
With out another word Tsunade sama rose and exited the room. Still, the other person was there, she could hear him. A faint breathing, the drum of his heart.  
"Will you not leave me be either?"  
"I have been instructed to remain with you at all times."  
"Really." She glowered at the screen before something triggered in her mind. Just a small something, like noticing that your finger is twitching to your heartbeat. A strange sensation that surrounded her.  
She slid out of bed and stared at the jug of water hard, concentrating.  
Something was extremely wrong.  
"Tsunade sama!" She yelled, running from the room, swinging off the doorpost in nothing but a white T-shirt two sizes too big for her, extremely short brown shorts and white socks. Her thighs were bandaged and blood stained, her sudden movement cracking the scabs. "Tsunade sama!" She called again.  
The blonde woman turned around.  
"Yes Aijou? I thought you didn't want my company."  
"Where is it?"  
"Where is what?"  
"My _mist_! You took it away from me! How could you?" There were honest tears in her eyes. "Without mist I have no hope against fire! You should understand that!" The Hokage glanced over the girls shoulder.  
"Gaara, take her back into her room, see that she rests. She's putting to much strain on her thigh wounds. They've split open again." Two firm hands gripped Aijous arms.  
"No! Give me back my mist! Keep the wretched fire! Just give me back my mist!"  
"Gaara!" The Hokage demanded again and Aijou was slowly dragged back towards her room.  
"No! Let go of me! Baka!" She struck out quickly, her hand connecting with bare flesh, causing her to draw up short as something coarse began filtering past her hand.  
She ripped out of her hands and spun around, staring wide eyed at him.  
His eyes were blank, as if used to fear and rejection.  
Her eyes shone with unshed tears. How could someone have such a quick shifting temper?  
Tsunade samas footsteps faded into the distance as the two teenagers studied each other.  
"Your eyes are so blank." She said finally. "So torn, as if the world has done you a cruel injustice. Do you feel pity? Or do you stand there on orders? Or both? Do you feel obliged to look at me so disdainfully?"  
"If my eyes are blank how could they be disdainful?" She smiled softly before moving forward, brushing past him to enter her room and lie down on the bed.  
"Everything in this world is disdainful. Especially now when I have nothing to protect me from the evils of the world."  
"That's what I'm here for," Was the quiet response as sleep muddled her exhausted brain.  
She had no mist.  
Her sanctuary was gone.  
All she had now was the anger and fury of the desert.


	4. ffnarutostorychpt4

**Chapt 4**

"You can come out now, it's safe." A small button nose poked out from under the pile of boxes. "Come on! You can do it!" The soft voice chided gently. "Don't be afraid! I won't hurt you!" The nose extended further to reveal the wide liquid brown eyes of a yellow kitten, its side's slick with sweat.  
In response the frail creature was scooped up gently.  
"Hush, hush. Aijou will look after you! It's ok!" The kitten purred softly before clinging to her loose whit shirt. "Gaara." She called, standing up and looking over her shoulder.  
"Gaara?" She turned around fully. "Where are you?"  
"Watching you." She spun around and looked up at the roof.  
He was crouched, the starry sky his backdrop as he watched her, looking much like a gargoyle, huge crescent moon shedding little light on his features.  
"I know I'm so irresistible, but you should really come down, we have to go now." He shrugged indifferently.  
He was so annoying. He was always there. Did Tsunade sama have nothing to do but irritate her? And did he ever sleep?  
Every time she rose at ungodly hours of the morning, he was there, sitting in the room, watching her. For three weeks he had been her shadow.  
True, her antics were rather organised, only stirring at night, which possibly left him the day to sleep as she spent it, unless she was summoned by the annoying Hokage, but could he not lapse into forgetfulness for one night? Just one? Give her some room to breath?  
She'd tried to seduce him one night, sick of him. Trying to get rid of him.  
She'd failed dismally.  
He was immovable and stubborn, and slightly flustered.  
She rubbed her temple, kitten clutched in her left hand.  
"Do you want to get something to eat?" She called out to the immobile gargoyle.  
"Every shop would be closed. It is three in the morning." A shrug was the response to his reasoning.  
"I know a place."

Pilfering through a shop was not the best thing to be doing when she was so close to being locked up in her room again, but her shadow wouldn't tell. Besides, she'd left money by the till to pay for it all. She was starving, and so was her shadow, doubtlessly, for neither of them had eaten for two days due to a very small income and a high amount of laziness on her part.  
And now they sat on somebodies roof, eating a bowl of rice with various nuts she'd found and a slice of cake each.  
They were silent as they watched a team of ninja disperse from Hokage samas tower. One of them came close to inspect the couple sitting on the roof.  
A sliver of light revealed the Anbu mask.  
The person moved away again and Aijou sighed as she crumpled up her rubbish, the kitten slung over her shoulder meowed softly, digesting a roll of bread.  
"I've always admired them." She murmured softly, more to the kitten Sabure, whom she had named after the colour of its fur.  
"Why?" Gaaras voice queried as he looked at her, looking quite happy to remain where they were for a while.  
"They are shadows." She responded, still speaking to Sabure. "They are dark, yet so elegant. My Master told me to aspire to be the best. I always aspired to be a member of the Anbu."  
"Your Master, he is Orochimaru?"  
"I always tried, but I always failed. You see Sabure, my fire. I can't control my fire, not yet anyway. And now they robbed me of my mist." The kitten meowed loudly as if in outrage at such an idea. "But he will understand. He will restore me after he's punished me. I failed him, yes, but I've done so much more. Hmm?" She rose and looked towards the village gates, her eyes alert.  
Gaara observed her silently, noting how tense her body was, the cats claws flexing in her shirt.  
"Tsunade sama rarely sees people so late." Gaara rose and looked towards the gate, yet saw nothing.  
"Who?"  
"Water." She murmured gently as she sat back down.  
Slightly confused, Gaara mimicked her actions and sank down onto the rafters.  
"We'll see tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"When we leave." She responded, before placing all her attention in the kitten which now curled itself up on her lap.  
Gaara glanced back in the direction of the gate before turning and staring into the distance, his mind running over her strange behaviour, trying to work out how her mind worked.  
If he was to stay with her, he might as well figure her out.  
What would Temari or Kankuro say if they knew about this? He could only imagine …


	5. ffnarutostorychpt5

**Chapt 5**

_Tap  
__Tap  
__Tap  
__BANG_

Bleary eyed and stumbling, she opened the door.  
"What?" She demanded, hair a mess as she peeled her eyes open. To look at the man before her, who appeared slightly disturbed at her fatigued appearance, wearing nothing but a shirt two sizes to big with a kittens head poking out of the black birds nest her hair had formed during a restless night of sleep.  
Gaara appeared behind her, come to investigate disturbance so early in the morning.  
"The Hokage requires your presence."  
"I'm sleeping, go away." She went to shut the door, the kitten yawning widely from its perch.  
"Right away." He warned.  
"And I require sleep right away." He caught the door and forced it open, making Aijou turn around to glare at him. "Listen buddy, I've been up all night because of some anomaly in this village, alright? No if you don't mind, it's all quiet, and I really need sleep." He reached out and grabbed her wrist roughly.  
"I have strict orders to bring you immediately. Willingly or not." She stared, calculatingly for a minute, before she turned away in dismissal.  
He yanked her back angrily.  
"Hokage sama-" He broke off abruptly with a hiss, withdrawing his hand from her wrist, nursing it against his body, a tendril of smoke curling up towards the ceiling.  
Gaara grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back roughly.  
"What did you do?" He demanded angrily.  
"I … I don't know … " She responded in a stilted voice, staring in confusion at the ninja before her before looking down at her own hands. "I … I need to see her." She snapped back from her trance and flew into action, slipping into a pair of shorts and sandals, extracting the kitten from her hair so she could pull it into a messy ponytail. "Ok, let's go." She said finally, standing before the Ninja and Gaara. She could see the charred skin on his wrist, laced with red welts. The tell tale sign of her fire, which made no sense, for she couldn't create fire anymore, all thanks to the fifth Hokage and his wonderful seal.

"You took your time." The familiar disgruntled voice complained.  
"And so did you." The annoyed dark headed girl before her quipped.  
"Excuse me?"  
"They arrived last night, yet you waited till the morning. You should know I don't do anything through the day, or hasn't Gaara been reporting to you?" This was answered by a sharp glare.  
"I have a mission for you girl, but if you don't shut up you won't get it."  
"Me, get a mission? Ha!" Sabure meowed in agreement from within the loose folds of Aijous shirt, causing Tsunade to peer at Orochimarus servant curiously. She didn't say anything, she merely directed her attention to the Ninja behind the arrogant teenager.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Just a minor burn Mam."  
"A burn?" He drew his hand off it and showed the Hokage. "How did you come by this?"  
"I grabbed her." He responded, nodding towards Aijou. "And then I got burnt."  
"Your seal is still in place?"  
"Yes Lady, it is." Aijou sat down on the floor and yawned widely. "I haven't been able to create fire for," She hesitated and counted on her fingers, "Six months. About six weeks trapped here under close supervision."  
"Then the seal should still be strong. Come here."  
"No, you come here." The two ladies glared at each other.  
"May I go now?"  
"No, no, you must remain here. I would like to introduce you to your protector." Aijous eyes widened and she looked up at the Ninja, who stared down at her in surprise.  
"What?" Both exclaimed in unison.  
Gaara remained silent in the background.  
"Mizuha here needs someone to watch out for him on his way through our land to the Water Country."  
"A spunky lad like you?" Aijou joked half heartedly, somewhat on edge, unnerved by the boy, clearly capable of looking after himself.  
"Aijou, this is important. I have another ninja I could give this task to. Rather not though." She muttered the last part darkly, before brightening up abruptly. "I chose you for you concealing talents, which, yes, I shall give back to you." Aijou perked up at this. "Also, I thought you would make a fairly good team, for you see girl, Mizuha is very much like you. He can control water and fire alike."  
Aijou sprang to her feet and moved away abruptly.  
She had met only one other like her in her lifetime.  
The boy had been able to control the finest of mist, and had even less control of his fire than she did, and he had been several years her elder.  
If this _Mizuha_ was standing here now, before the Hokage, it could only mean one thing.  
He could control his fire.  
And she had said he could control water. Water as in _solid_ water?  
"Aijou? You can't back out of this. You have no choice but to accompany him. Gaara, I have to inform you that you are to head back to your sand village. You have been requested for a mission there."  
"What?" Aijou fairly screeched. "I'm to go _alone_ with a fire controller?" Tsunade stared at her in consternation.  
"I thought you wouldn't mind this task."  
"Anyone who can control fire AND water can be nothing but bad news." She spat venomously.  
"You are to accompany him, whether you like it or not. Case closed. Gaara is going back and you have no say in it."  
"But!"  
"Case _closed_" Tsunade sama snapped, before turning her back on them.  
Mizuha turned to look at Aijou.  
"I'm not evil. Because I can master my talents does not make me evil." Aijou picked herself up and followed Gaara out the door, ignoring the Ninja.

"Gaara! Wait!" He turned to look at her, and she found herself slightly sad that he was going.  
"Yes?"  
"Good luck." She murmured. "I hope I'll see you soon." She wanted to make him stay, but she'd tried her mind technique on him. It had been repelled ferociously, as if a greater beast stirred within him angrily.  
"Yeah, you to." He responded, before turning away, beginning his decent down the flight of stairs, a cool breeze tugging at his clothes.  
She would miss him … yes he annoyed her, but not having anyone so suddenly would make her feel empty. It had been that way after she'd had to leave her master. Which reminded her …  
"Gaara!" He turned to look back up at her, red hair tousled by the breeze. Damn he looked so tired. "Yes, he is my Master, but he was also yours." His eyes dropped from hers to the stairs before, after a brief pause, he turned and continued his decent.


End file.
